Inuyasha and Kagome: Public Display of Affection
by MoonPhases676
Summary: Sango and Miroku are injured by a pack of demons! Inuyasha and Kagoem take them back to Kagome's time. Will they survive? And how will the romance between Kagome and Inuyasha prevail?
1. Tears

Inuyasha and Kagome :PDA

Prolouge: Sango and Miroku have been injured gravely in a fight against a pack of demons. Kagome wants 2 take them bacl 2 her time so they can have proper medical attention. Will they survive? And how will Inuyasha and Kagome's love prevail?

(A/N) My first fic in a long time, so w/e,lol. Inu-Inuyasha Kag-Kagome

Chpt-1 Tears of Sadness

Inuyasha held Miroku and sango on his back, and he and Kagome jumped into the well. "Ok Inu, 1,2...3!"she said

Inuyasha took flight out of the well house and into the kitchen of Kagome's house.

"INUYASHA!"said sota. "who are they"he said

"They are me and Kagome's friends, Sango and Miroku, and please get your mother" he said.

"MOTHER!"screamed Souta

"Yes dear, OH! Well look who it is :gasp: who are those two! They need medical attention they are bleeding everywhere!"she said

"They are Sango, a demon slayer, and Miroku, a monk, and they are me and kagome's friends. They got injured by a pack of demons, we came here because the wounds were 2 serios and we didnt want 2 risk getting attacked again" he said as Kagome came into the room.

"Inuyasha, take Sango and Miroku and place them on the bed in the guest room, its next 2 mine" she said and she followed him up the stairs just in case he got lost.

They placed them on the bed. And Ms. Higurashi came in and said

"Here are some fresh clothes, cange them into them and wash them, they are your friends, so i will respect their privacy.

Inuyasha took Sango and Miroku.He undressed Miroku while Kagome undressed Sango, and the placed them in the tub and washed teir wounds.

Inuyasha wasnt suprised when Kagome blushed when she saw Miroku, in all the timse they traveled, Miroku would change seperately with Inuyasha, so ut was probaly the first time Kagoem has seen him.

They washed them and put them in their clothes.

"You two, go outside and walk, i will tend to them, you guys have gone on a herendous ordeal, and it as probaly taken a toll on you two" she said andsmiled and handed them some money.

Inuyasha put on teh jeans and black shirt and cap Mrs Higurashi bought him for when he came over.

They walked into the park arm in arm and got some icecream, and they sat on a bench 2 eat it.

Inuyasha smelled tears, he looked at kagome and saw her crying.  
"Kagome, why the tears?" he said

"What will happen in Sango and Miroku die?" she said and rested her head on his chect the heaving of it going up and dwn was always comforting 2 her.

"They won't die, they r made of stronger stuff than that" he said

And they sat and talked and finnaly Inuyasha led Kagome home.


	2. Ocean Breezes

Inuyasha and Kagome: PDA

Chpt 2 Ocean Breezes

On the way home, Inuyasha smelled the smell of ocean water coming towards him. He steered Kagome towrds the smell of the water. When they got close enough to the shore, Kagome came out of her sad trance and said...

"OH INUYASHA! How did you know i love the beach, and she took of her shoes, and well, since he wasnt wearing shoes, he followed her.

He picked her up bridal style, and ran in the white currenst of the waves! She screamed in joy. He did this for bout 30 mins, and they rested against a sighn.

"Inuyasha, thank you" she said

"For waht?", he said

"For everything", she said.

She leaned forward and kissed him on the mouth. He responded, adding more passion into their first kiss.He licked her lips, and she parted her lips with obedience. He slid her tounge past her mouth , and he heard...

"Ka, Ka gome? Is that you," a voice Inuyasha did't recognize.

"OH! HI Hojo. Umm, wats up,"she said

"So this is why you haven't gona on any of the dates I asked you out on, I shouldn't of been giving you health products, but a pack of trojans would of done better.

"SHUT THE FUCK UP WHOEVER YOU ARE!" said inu

Inu slapped him on the face, causing Hojo to slide back 10 feet into the icy water.

"Sorry Kagome, impulses," he said, and pulled her in for another kiss.

(A/N) HEY! I GOT MY FIRST REVEIW! ME SO HAPPY! . ttfn!


	3. A Night of Healing and an Expression of ...

Inuyasha and Kagome :Public Display of Affection

Chpt-3 A Night of Healing and Expressing of Feelings

(A/N) I haven't got ne reveiws, 2 my NE PEOPLE WHO REVEIW! THANX U SOO MUCH AND PLEASE TELL PEOPLE BOUT MY FIC!

Chpt-3

Inuyasha and Kagome were st home watching TV with Sota, Mrs Higurashi was already asleep. And Kagome and Inuyasha were dosing on the couch, Kagome's head resting on his chest.

Sango woke up with a scream, she had no idea where she was. Kagome woke up and ran into her room with Inuyasha trailing behind

"Ka..gome!" she said, " Where am I," she questioned.

the scream must of woke up Miroku cuz he jerked up but wasnt suprised to find himslef in such a futuristic room, well...2 him it was.

Sango, Miroku, you guys were injured in a battle, and we had totake you here so you can heal.

"Well I am fine! And it seems Sango is to. Maybe this month we can stay here and actually...recooperate and relax," he said

"OKAY! My mom said you guys can stay as long as you want! This is soo awsome. Well, me and Inuyasha are gonna go back to sleep, feel free to roam about , but stay away from ne locked doors!" she said and walked outa the room

"Hmmm, did they just say they are going back to sleep...TOGETHER," said Miroku

"Yes, but it's about time anyway, and besides...All of us have been a tee bit imature about are feelings, we should act like them Miroku."she said slyly

"Wha WHAT! This isn't like you but I cant say i dont like it, Sango...I love you!Whenever i see another woman and think my err...thoughts, i see your face, glaring at me angrily.I think of youaround the clock" he said

"Miroku, I love you to!" she said

Miroku jumped off his bed and sat onSango's. He leaned forward and caught her lips with hers.Both of their lips were filled with thehot intensity of love as they poured their longing into that kiss. they broke apart abd Miroku said.

"Sango, maybe are love for eachother is what healed us," he said.

And his etes drooped and he fell forward,asleep on Sango's chest. She leaned back on the pillows, content.

_I love you so much Miroku. I may even grant your wish!_

AWW! im experiencing love pangs myself.A guy tld me he is gonna brake up with his g'f 2 go out wit me, but it hasnt happened yet. He said he wants to take it slow, but i want him 2 get it over with!


	4. A Scent of Love, Mingled with Fear

Chpt 4: A Scent of Love, Mingled with Fear

(A/N) Im sooo sad, i have only had a little bit o reveiws! Aim me if u wanna rp or discuss the fic Tenshi5783 . Thanx u 2 all reveiwers! And if you reveiw or read this fic, please reveiw and tell me waht u think!

Inuyasha woke up the next morning with Kagome sleeping on his lap. The thing that woke him up was the scent of Souta coming in the room. He knew the boy admired him so he woke up and pounced off the couch in front of him.

"Hey" said Inu

"HI!" said Souta

"Inuyasha, do u want to play, the shrine is closed, but just in case, i have a black bandana you can wear? And you can put on your set of modern clothes"

"Sure, I think Kagome is gonna sleep in, but just in case I wanna leave her a note. Can i dictate it to you, I'm not that good at writing?" he said

"Sure" said Souta

"Ok, Kagome-out playing with Souta. I love you, he added quickly" said Inuyasha

"O...Ok" said Souta

Then Inuyasha picked up Souta and flew out the room. He missed Shippo, and dared to admit it, but he was like a son to him. So he bent out his lonliness of Shippo by playing with Souta.

Kagome woke up to thesounds of Souta screaming in joy outside. he went outside and saw Souta and Inuyasha, flying through the trees.

_He'd make a great father...I wish we could be together forever, I really do love him. And want to marry him. But...in yokai terms marrying is...mating. And i don't want a child. But i'll do it if it means livong forever with Inuyasha!_

Inuyasha looked up as he smelled a strong scent of love and fear emating from Kagome, and was even suprised to see she was looking at him. She was happy, but yet crying.

_Wha...what does this mean. Why is she looking at me like that. Is she mad, sad or happy thought Inuyasha_

And he leapted from the trees dropped of Souta. And went to AKgome and tok her in his arms.

"Kagome, wahts wrong" he said

"I love you too much it hurts" she said

He kissed her and took her up into the trees

(A/N) Whatcha think, lol. Next chappie is bout Naraku! Stay tuned and REVEIW .


	5. Tow Love Birds Nestled in a Tree, For th...

Inuyasha and Kagome :Public Display of Affection

Chpt 5: Two Love Birds Nestled in a Tree...For the Night

(A/N) I know that you guys want lemony, so im gonna give it 2 ya! Please review after you read! Reveiws make me feel supe-terrifc. Im super happy 2day becuz i go to a catholic school, St.PiusX, and we had a tournament 2day, and...I GOT 2ND PLACE.woohoo. SPREAD THE JOY! Also, if you are reading this I LOVE YOU EDDIE MONTES! 3

Chpt 5: Two Love Birds Nestled in a Tree...For the Night

"Kagome, tell me everything that is going on in your thoughts right now. I can help you, I love you Kagome," he said, with a look of so much awsome truth in his eyes. Kagome poured her soul out to him.

"Ka...gome, why didn't you tell me this before? I have wanted to be your mate since... since I saved you from the Dark Preistess, I mean, don't get me wrong I loved you before that too, but I loved you even more as your kind words touched my heart," he said

"Inuyasha, Ai Shiteru! Will...you be my mate?" she asked, blushing embarassingly.

"Yes Kagome, I have been waiting for this" he said

"Inuyasha, lets stay up here...I mean...no1 will be able to hear us, and this branch is huge neway, and i know that if you r here, you will always protect me" she said.

"So, your sure bout this, arent you Kagome?" he asked

"I have never been so sure about anything

"Ok" he said And looked in her eyes and suddenly, he knew this was meant to be, his destiny was not to go to hell with that damned preistess, but to mate and make a new generation of hanyou with her.

He leaned forward and kissed her, taking her head into his hands, and placed her gently on the tree, he ripped slowly lifted up her shirt. With each movement of his fnails on her skin as he moved his hands to his bra, she moaned in passion. He unhooked her bra and lifted his face to the vallley of her breasts.

He onhaled her sweet scent and licked the space ther. Then he took her left nipple into his mouth and sucked on it gently. then he nipped it, but making sure it was soft, and not make her bleed.

Then he did the same process to the other nipple. Then Kagome starting fumbling with his lower robem, and it came unlose and she hanged it on a tree branch, and did the same to the top of his robe.

Inuyasha gave her a moment to stare at him as he had done to her when he saw her nakedness.

Then she descended onto his hard dick, and took it inot her mouth sucking gently, she swirled her tounge around it, making him pulse with exitement. Then he flipped the over, so he was ontop, and he licked her sacred home, his tounge driving inside it, then instead he placed two fingers inside her, pumping fast.

As he did this cycle, he took her lips in his too stop her moaning, because he feared it would wake Mrs, Higurashi so even worse, her grandpa. And he stopped...suddenly...startling Kagome.

"kagome," he said "Are you sure?" he asked yes.

And gently at first he drove inside her, then when her body became used to his, he pumped faster, and his seed entered her womb.

And they lay in the aftermath of their love,content.

(A/N) Im 13, btw. And im in love!11 3 Please reveiw and aim me if u wanna Tenshi5783


	6. Love in the future and past

Inuyasha and Kagome :Public Display of Affection

Chpt 6: Love in the Past and Future

(A/n) Im sooo sad. I have only got a little bit of reveiws. i was expecting this story to be liked by lots of people. :tears: MESSAGE 2 FAITHFULL READERS-please tell ppl in ur ficies bout my ficie, i would GLADLY appreciate it,

yours truly,

Eden

Inuyasha woke up to the scent of Kagome. He woke up and realized they were in a tree and also...o shit, at this altitude, Kagome coud get sick.

"Kagome" Inuyasha eispered into her ear. And as he got close to her, he could smell a new scent, the scent of life.

"Yes,Koi?" she said

"Well, i dont want you...or our pups, to get a cold, so we should get down from here, but first,we need to get on clothes" he said

"stay still" he said.

He slipped her bra over her head and hooked it over her breasts. then he pulled over her shirt, and slipped her into his jeans. then e dressed himself, Inuyasha realized while putting on his clothes, he still was hard.

_damn, he thought, she sure can make a guy hard, i hope it wears off soon._

Kagome got on his back and tought ofa plan to makeup for her absence.

"Okay Inuyasha, I have decided, we are going to the Fuedal Era, for 9 straight months, or however long it takes for me to give birth." she said

"Are you gonna leave a note," he asked.

"Yes" she said

And hastily she scribbled a note on some ChiBiMaru paper and put it on the fridge.

And they walked in silence to the Bone Eater's Well

At the door to the well, inside of it Inuyasha stopped and grabbed Kagoem by the lips.

He kissed her with as much passion as he did b4. He stopped for a second and said,

"Kagome, i need you or this boner is never gonna end. And you dont wanna know what Miroku will do if he sees me" he said

"Or you are looking for an excuse to make love, but, im content" she said

And they made love at the bottom of the well in the future, and ended up in the past.

"Our love has taken us across time" said Kagome

And they walked into the furios gaze of the sun

(A/N) Its corny , i know! I LUV YOU EDDIE!


End file.
